Typical eyeglasses comprise a frame body that houses two lenses on either side of a nose piece. Attached to the frame body are two temple bars that extend from two ends of the frame body. The temple bars typically pivot between an open position perpendicular with the frame body and a closed position parallel with the frame body. Sometimes attached to the temple bars are separate ear pieces, or temple tips. The temple bars and nose piece support the frame on the head of the wearer.
Temple tips used for eyeglasses are single-piece units that typically slide on or are otherwise attached to the ends of the temple bars. The temple tips are typically used to provide comfort to the wearer as well as possibly add a certain amount of “grip” to help keep the eyeglasses from falling off when in use.
Wearers will sometimes attach other items to the temple bars in addition to temple tips. For example, necklaces or loops that allow the eyeglasses to be work around the user's neck when not in use have loops or other means of attaching the ends of the necklace to the temple bars. There are also some eyeglasses that attach biomagnets to the temple bars by sliding them over the temple bars. Another example is eyeglasses that have magnets slid onto the temple bars that attract when the temple bars are folded closed to grip clothing material between the temple bars and keep the eyeglasses from sliding loose. In addition, cosmetic pieces, such as real or fake jewelry may be slid on the temple bars.